Christmas Bliss
by thousandbirds
Summary: A Christmas present from Athrun that leads to a small little drenched game and a little moment of bliss between him and Cagalli.


It's a countdown to Christmas and Athrun was in the edge of fumbling himself with Christmas present gifts and to his displeasure shopping bags. Each filled with presents for his friends except a certain blonde friend of his which he found that searching for a suitable present for her it's the most complicated thing he ever do.

_Cagalli doesn't like girls thing or hi-tech thing. Soo...what does she want for Christmas!_

This little questions had bugged him for the entire week and causing him to have sleepless nights and yet he was having problem figuring out. From jewelery to dresses and from dresses to computers and a new mechanical pet, he thought that Cagalli most likely smiled happily at him for the present but abandoned them in the full of the useless stuff he gave closet untouched.

_And they call me the getting things sort out smart brain! I couldn't even buy a suitable gift for Cagalli._

Kira had suggested taking her for a blast vacation but he being a smart idiot wanted to check whether Cagalli would enjoy it, he asked her and for reply she told him to keep whatever gift he is going to give a secret. He decided that the vacation plan was to be postponed for next year Christmas gift.

He took a stroll and decided to stop by at the toy shop. Who knows?Maybe he can find a perfect gift for Cagalli. He browsed around the shelf and saw stuff toys and Barbie dolls, he didn't even stopped by to looked around. Lacus would be suitable for all this but Cagalli? Nah!

He went to the toy gun department and he thought Yzak love that very much. He turned around by stopped dead as a very weird idea ran through his mind. He went back to the toy department and begin to choose the suitable toy gun.

-:- Christmas Day -:-

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" as the living room was filled with Christmas carols and all sorts of present was on the floor waiting to be tossed out of their wrappers. Athrun was actually trembling when he handed the very well and huge wrapped present to Cagalli who was so excited. He really wish he had made the right choice.

They all unwrapped their present and Athrun was actually shocking to found out that Cagalli got him a quite decent present for once. A small kit of spanners! It was better than a box of wishing stars that can be eaten. Honestly he thinks that Cagalli knew Athrun will gave her to eat those chocolate stars and he did.

It's Cagalli's turn and by that time she had unwrapped his present, she gasped in awe and immediately ran away to the bathroom and the rest of them are fleeing away. Athrun idn't thought of running away from the upcoming disaster since he was a little disappointed when Cagalli didn't even mutter a thanks to him.

_I am not the jealous type of person okay?_

"Here comes the Queen of Victory!" Cagalli appeared with the water gun and she begin to shoot the running away Athrun who realizes that it was truly a mistake to buy her a water gun. He was drenched and she was laughing her head off with that water gun in hand. Being a smart ass himself, he prepared the ultimate counter attack to that water gun and that is... water balloons!

"You wanted to win me with that water balloons?" he heard her laughing louder and he smirked.

One-two and three, he pulled the small string hanging on that tree and a whole bucket of water balloons fell down from the tree hitting the angry blonde who was glaring at him with the deathliest death glare ever.

"Serve you." he smiled and slowly retreat back to the house but an arm envelope him interrupt him. He turned his head lightly and saw that Cagalli was hugging him beside and her lips was so near to him that he felt an urge to kiss her. Cagalli knew his discomfort and begin to get near to him while her other hand trying to prevent those water balloons of Athrun from falling down.

"Athrun!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes!"

"Merry Christmas!" and she threw five water balloons at him straight at the face but before she can ran away, Athrun fast reflexes caught her and tackled her to ground. She couldn't move and he took that advantage and steal her kiss.

"W-What was that for?" her face was red and he thought she looked very cute with look of hers and begin to taunt her with his face getting nearer and then retreat and nearer again.

"The real Christmas present!" and this time he didn't retreat.

_**Author's Note:**_

I honestly doesn't know what makes me write this and as I can say I am sucks at romance and fluff so kindly forgive me. I do hope for reviews though. Thank you!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
